blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Five Doctors (TV story)
The Five Doctors was the 25th Anniversary Special of Doctor Who. It was written by Terrance Dicks, directed by Peter Moffatt and featured Peter Davison as the Fifth Doctor, Janet Fielding as Tegan Jovanka and Mark Strickson as Vislor Turlough with Richard Hurndall as the First Doctor, Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor, Jon Pertwee as the Third Doctor, Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman, Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith and Nicholas Courtney as Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor's past incarnations are being snatched out of time and space and transported to the Death Zone on Gallifrey, where they are reunited with some old friends and pitted against their deadliest enemies in the Game of Rassilon. Someone is manipulating the Doctor and his companions in order to claim the most the most ancient and powerful secret of the Time Lords... But can they survive the challenges and uncover the traitor before it's too late? Plot To be added Cast * The Doctor — Peter Davison * The Doctor — Jon Pertwee * The Doctor — Patrick Troughton * The Doctor — Tom Baker * The Doctor — Richard Hurndall/William Hartnell * Tegan — Janet Fielding * Turlough — Mark Strickson * Sarah Jane — Elisabeth Sladen * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart — Nicholas Courtney * Susan — Carole Ann Ford * The Master — Anthony Ainley * Romana — Lalla Ward * President Borusa — Philip Latham * Chancellor Flavia — Dinah Sheridan * The Castellan — Paul Jerricho * Jamie — Frazer Hines * Zoe — Wendy Padbury * Liz — Caroline John * Mike Yates — Richard Franklin * K9 — John Leeson * Rassilon — Richard Mathews * Cyber Leader — David Banks * Cyber-Lieutenant — Mark Hardy * Crichton — David Savile * Dalek Voice — Roy Skelton * Dalek Operator — John Scott Martin * Commander — Stuart Blake * Technician — Stephen Meredith * Sergeant — Ray Float * Guard — John Tallents * Cyber Scout — William Kenton * Raston Warrior Robot — Keith Hodiak Crew * Film Editor — M A C Adams * Studio Lighting — Don Babbage * Film Cameraman — John Baker * Film sound - John Gatland * Visual Effects Designers — John Brace and Mike Kelt * Production Associate — June Collins * Production Assistant — Jean Davis * Title Music — Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop * Theme arrangement — Peter Howell * Make-Up — Jill Hagger * Incidental Music — Peter Howell * Costumes — Colin Lavers * Special Sounds — Dick Mills * Studio Sound — Martin Ridout * Assistant Floor Manager — Pauline Seager * Script Editor — Eric Saward * Writer — Terrance Dicks * Designer — Malcolm Thornton * Director — Peter Moffatt * Producer — John Nathan-Turner References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Five Doctors ''page on Doctor Who Website